


Click

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Gen, M/M, Partnership, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how quickly he and Neal click.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #13 **Unit**.

  
It's amazing, Peter thinks, how quickly he and Neal click.

It should be strange. Awkward. Difficult. Neal was a thief and he's the agent who caught him. Who stripped his wings for a two mile leash, second-hand suits and a measly $300 weekly allowance that clearly doesn't cover everything he needs.

It shouldn't be easy and simple and smooth like the lines of a fine Italian suit, cut and fitted to conform to his body. It shouldn't. But it is.

Somehow, they click, ever in-sync like some great, well oiled machine.

Two halves. A perfect unit.

Peter marvels at it.


End file.
